


mi sol

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: "Maggie hates wearing shoes inside. Maggie needs at least three pillows when she sleeps. And Maggie loves music."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fluff. I was listening to this song the other day and it smacked me in the face with Maggie Sawyer feels so here you go.

Maggie hums.

It's one of the many things that Alex has noticed about her girlfriend since they started dating. She's never spent enough time with someone other than Kara to pick up on little nuances like that. She's good at reading people in the field; that's her job. This is different.

Maggie hates wearing shoes inside. Maggie needs at least three pillows when she sleeps. And Maggie loves music.

It surprised Alex at first when she knocked on Maggie's door and let herself in at Maggie's call of _it's open_ and found her girlfriend at the stove, head bobbing back and forth. And humming.

The sight had stopped her in her tracks for a moment. Maggie looked so relaxed, so _happy_ , it nearly took Alex's breath away.

* * *

The next time it happened, Alex woke up to an empty bed and the sound of soft music coming from somewhere beyond the bedroom door. She shrugged on a t-shirt and went in search of Maggie.

The wood floor was cool against her bare feet when she stepped into the living room but her chest was warm because Maggie was pouring coffee and wearing Alex's shirt that had mysteriously disappeared from her apartment a week before.

But perhaps more amazing than her gorgeous girlfriend making her coffee in _her_ shirt was what was on the counter next to her.

"You still have an iPod?" Alex asked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice as she took in the device docked in a portable speaker.

"Hey, don't make fun. That thing holds twenty thousand songs."

"That's an original," Alex stated inanely.

"My parents gave it to me for graduation," Maggie huffed, sipping from one mug and handing Alex the other. One perfect eyebrow arched in challenge as she observed Alex over the rim.

"Didn't peg you for a twenty thousand song iTunes library kinda girl." Alex kept her voice low, teasing.

"Guess you have a lot to learn then."

Alex's favorite smile, the one with crinkly eyes and dimples pulled at Maggie's lips as she rounded the counter and Alex pressed her laughter to the smile she loved so much.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Is that Spanish?"

Maggie's humming stopped abruptly and her head whipped around at the question, clearly started by Alex's arrival.

"Oh. Yeah," Maggie replied, scrambling for the remote hiding somewhere between the papers spread out across the counter.

The song abruptly ended and there was a moment of silence before the next song - English this time but still not something Alex recognized - replaced it.

"You don't have to change it. I was just curious," Alex said, dropping her bag and keys and taking a seat on the stool next to her girlfriend.

Maggie's shirt was soft under her palm when Alex placed her hand at the small of her back, letting her thumb rub back and forth as she tilted forward to catch Maggie's gaze.

The muscles under her hand were rigid and Maggie wouldn't meet her eyes and then suddenly, it clicked.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No," Maggie said too quickly, followed by a sigh. Alex waited her out, knowing Maggie well enough to know she needed a moment to think before continuing.

"No, I'm not. I just- most people think it's weird so I usually only listen to it by myself. Plus you don't speak Spanish so-"

"Yeah, but you do," Alex interrupted her, not willing to hear anymore of the insecurity in Maggie's voice. "Listen to what you want, babe. I don't mind."

When Maggie finally met her eyes, her smile was tight.

"Here," Maggie said, sliding a few files across the counter toward Alex. "Help me with this and then maybe I'll let you listen to some of my top secret Spanish music."

* * *

Alex wakes up slowly, sleep still clinging tightly to her and refusing to allow her eyes to slide open. She and Maggie were lounging on the couch and she must have fallen asleep. There are fingers stroking through her hair and the body under her is warm and comfortable and _perfect_. She never wants to move because Maggie smells like vanilla and she's humming and the vibrations of her voice travel through Alex everywhere she's pressed against Maggie and her senses awake one by one until she's finally free from the clutches of sleep.

"What is this?" Alex murmurs, her voice rough from disuse and she doesn't know how long she was out but it must have been a while because Maggie startles slightly underneath her.

"Hmm?" Maggie hums in question, fingers resuming their dance along Alex's scalp and down through her hair.

"This song. What is it?"

Maggie's hand pauses once more and Alex tucks herself further into Maggie, arms curling around her girlfriend's waist as Maggie tenses underneath her.

"Nothing, just came up on shuffle," Maggie says, but her voice is tight and Alex knows that's not entirely true.

"You've been humming it for a while. I didn't recognize it until now."

Maggie makes a noise of acknowledgement but says nothing and now Alex's curiosity is piqued because avoidance is not something Maggie Sawyer does.

"What's it saying?" Alex asks softly. Her days of remedial Spanish are far behind her and she can recognize a few of the simpler words, but not enough to derive any meaning or context.

"It's called 'Mi sol.' It means 'my sun.'" Maggie's voice is a whisper and Alex is hit all at once how much she loves this woman. She hasn't said it yet, she's not sure if Maggie's ready to hear it, but it's been on a loop in her mind and it comes to the surface without warning. She has to swallow it down before speaking again.

"Will you translate for me?"

Maggie's quiet for a moment, the soft strum of a guitar the only sound in the room, and Alex isn't sure if she'll answer. But then the singer picks back up again and Maggie's voice trails behind her, repeating the words back to Alex in English.

 _Eres el regalo que nunca pedí_  
"You're the gift I never asked for."  
_La porción de cielo que no merecí_  
"The part of heaven I didn't deserve."  
_Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti_  
"All my longings have been fulfilled in you."  
_Y no quiero perderte, no lo quiero así_  
"And I don't want to lose you, I don't want it to be like that."

Alex feels like she can't breathe because she knows Maggie is just repeating the song lyrics back to her, not making them up herself, but the tension fans across her shoulders anyway because it _feels_ like Maggie.

 _Te dejé y tan sola me sentí sin ti_  
"I left you and felt so alone without you."  
_Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así_  
"And I don't want to be that way again."  
_Tómame en tus brazos, soy parte de ti, soy parte de ti_  
"Take me in your arms, I'm part of you,  
I'm part of you."

Alex's arms tighten around Maggie's torso, subconsciously reflecting the words hanging in the air. She flashes back to the beginning of their relationship, when she told Maggie they were a mistake and she _let_ her walk away. She has Maggie in her arms but she still feels the memory of that loss so keenly.

 _Eres mi sol, la luz, calor y vida para mi_  
"You are my sun, light, heat, and life for me."  
_Eres tú mi sol, la estrella que a mi vida sustento_  
"You are my sun, the star that sustains my life."  
_Eres tú mi sol_  
"You are my sun."

The silence between verses is thick and heavy in the room, but Alex waits it out, unwilling to break this moment.

 _Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en ti_  
"What I want now is to lose myself in you."  
_Y ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú_  
"And be enveloped in all that you are."

"And it just repeats from there," Maggie says finally, clearing her throat as her body shifts slightly underneath Alex. The whole time she's been listening, Alex left her head resting on Maggie's chest but she _has_ to see her now. Doesn't know how to say what's threatening to break through her sternum.

Alex lifts up over Maggie, cupping her face and bringing their mouths together. It's clumsy and rough but Maggie's cheek is soft and warm in her palm and Alex sighs.

Or she thinks she sighs but what comes out is _I love you_ and Maggie gasps against her lips before Alex pulls away and rests her forehead against Maggie's jaw.

"I'm sorry," she moans, metaphorically kicking herself. Alex Danvers knows how to dig a hole and fall right into it and keep on digging. But this is Maggie and Maggie deserves honestly so she makes herself pull back to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that," Alex starts, and she can feel herself starting to ramble, but she can't stop it. "I know you were just telling me what the song said, but I just- That's how I feel and I know it's too early and I don't want to scare you. You don't have to feel the same way. It's ok if you don't, let's just forget it. I-"

"Alex."

Maggie interjects and Alex is grateful for the interruption. She takes a moment to breathe and she can't read Maggie's face and this is bad, right? She screwed up and now Maggie is going to let her down easy and oh, _god_.

"I love you."

"What," Alex says dumbly, but it's worth embarrassing herself because Maggie's smile lights up her whole face and Alex's brain can't process anything other than  _love love love love love_.

"I love you. And that song has been stuck in my head for weeks because I- because it's...that's you. For me. That's you."

Alex's eyes are stinging and her chest is tight and Maggie's hands are on her face, brushing along her cheeks and Alex realizes she's crying.

"Oh good, because that would've been really embarrassing," Alex jokes, trying to make light of the situation even as her voice wobbles and breaks.

Maggie laughs and her eyes crinkle and Alex can't help but sip the twinkling laughter from her mouth.

It tastes like sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to listen to the song, it's called "Mi Sol" by Jessie & Joy. All of their music is gorgeous and lovely, but this one especially.


End file.
